Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) is a typical multi-carrier modulation technology and a very promising access scheme for wideband wireless communication networks. OFDM has been adopted by numbers of international standards such as DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting) and wireless LAN (Local Area Network). It is also a promising technique for future wideband wireless communication systems, such as digital TV (Television) broadcasting and 4th generation wireless networks.
DVB-T is the European terrestrial digital TV standard. It has gained great success in a lot of countries. Conventionally DVB-T is used for fixed TV services. Recently mobile receiving becomes more important, such as mobile TV on car or train. On the other hand, TV on cell phone is an important application of digital TV. DVB-H is the European standard of handheld digital TV, and it also needs to face the mobile receiving problem. But the performance of DVB-T receivers designed for fixed receiving degrades sharply as the speed of the receivers ascending. So it is a challenging problem to make the DVB-T/H receivers work well in high speed environments.